A Sailing Swan
by KillianAndEmmaLove
Summary: Hooks lips are cursed but there are still many ways that he and Emma can have some fun...
1. Chapter 1

Hook smirked and raised an eyebrow."My lips may be cursed, love, but the rest of me isn't..." His words trailed off and he gestured down his body with his hook.

Emma took a sharp breath inwards as she stared at him. Her wide eyes lazily grazed over his body, looking him up and down while she savored every detail. His jet black hair that she would love to run her fingers through. His beard that she would love to nuzzle. His collarbone that she would love to nibble. His broad chest that she would love to trail kisses down. His rather large bulge in his leather pants that she would love to grab. These delicious thoughts raced through her mind. He was right. They didn't have to kiss and they could still have _so_ much fun.

Hook could tell she was aroused. Her cheeks had flushed and she was almost panting. Gods, she was bloody gorgeous. He wanted to rip her clothes off right then and there, but he was trying his best to be gentlemanly.

Emma grinned and giggled at him. The sound was melodic, and unbelievably sexy. She pounced on him, catching him off balance, and they tumbled to the deck of his ship. Emma landed halfway on top of him, their chests pressed tightly together and their faces just inches apart.

"No. Kissing. You got that?!" she said in a stern, yet playful, manner. Her eyelashes fluttered as she looked down at his lips and then met his eyes again.

"Aye, I promise, no kissing, my lips will not touch you". His bright blue eyes were almost glowing. He looked at her intensely, fiercely. "You have to promise me something too, love".

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"I want this all to be about you and I don't want you to lift a finger. I want to pleasure you. I want to hear you scream my name. I want to see your body quivering. I want to see you come. And then, I want to do it all over again".

Emma felt a sudden rush of wetness between her legs. Her panties were damp and she was tingling. She never thought that words could do such a thing to her. It wasn't only what he said, but how he said it. He said it in a deep, rough tone, dripping with promises of unimaginable pleasure. She gulped and nodded slowly to him.

He had been waiting for this for so long. He had fantasized about it so many times. He brushed her lovely, blonde hair over her shoulder with his hook. This exposed the bare skin on the side of her neck. He leaned towards her and exhaled deeply, his warm breath spreading over her neck like fire. Then he used the side of his hook and gently dragged the cold steel downwards where he had just warmed her skin.

It felt incredible. The sharp contrast in temperatures made her skin feel so alive. It sent shivers down her spine but it warmed her at the same time. Her body shook with pleasure, but also with anticipation.

Hook smiled at her, pleased that she was enjoying herself. He sat up and lowered her gently down to the floor, so she was lying on her back. He then realized that the deck of his ship may not be the most comfortable place for such activities. "Would you like to move down to the captain's quarters love?"

"No" she answered immediately. "I like it here, lying under the stars and feeling the warm breeze against my skin...it's a beautiful night".

"As you wish, my love".

He glanced around to find something that Emma could lay on, to make her a bit more comfortable and protect from splinters. He remembered then that he carried an extra sail for his ship, it was folded up in a chest nearby. He quickly retrieved it and unfurled it in one smooth motion.

The gust of air from the sail made a loud wooshing noise and Emma's hair flew wildly around her face. She knew her hair must have looked awful so she started quickly to smooth it back in to place when he stopped her.

"Leave it, the look suits you, wild and carefree." He laughed. "Anyways, I'm sure it will be even messier than that when we're through here".

Her stomach fluttered.

He folded the sail over a few times and laid across the deck. Emma slid on to it. He laid down next to her and bunched up a bit of the material behind her head, making a makeshift pillow. "There, how's this love?"

"Perfect". She smiled and her eyes glittered at him.

"Just like you. Now, where were we..."

He caressed her bare arm with his slightly calloused fingers, starting at her shoulder and ending at her wrist. She shivered. He slowly leaned in towards her and ran his tongue along her collarbone. She let out a soft moan.

He leaned back and stared her directly in the eyes. He looked determined and was breathing heavily. She wanted him to get pleasure out of this too, but she could tell how much he wanted this, and how he _was_ taking great pleasure in doing this for her. She sighed in contentment and all her muscles relaxed.

He took the tip of his hook under the bottom of her tank top and lifted it up and over her head. Under her top she wore a pale blue bra, the edges lined delicately in lace. His heart sped up as his eyes greedily took in the sight. Using his hook he carefully slid both straps down over her shoulders.

Emma wondered how he would unfasten her bra with only one hand. She thought she may have to help him. As she was wondering this he had managed to swiftly unhook it and fling it across the deck using only his hook.

"Wow...you can do a lot more with that hook than I thought".

"Oh, you haven't even begun to see what I can do with it.." he teased.

He gently circled her nipple with his hook. Then he moved his head down to her other breast and circled that nipple with his tongue. After a few moments he then switched. His warm, wet tongue replaced the cool steel on one nipple and the other side was shocked, going from warmth to the smooth coolness of his hook. Emma groaned loudly and arched her back in to him. It felt so amazing, she could barely stand it.

He left her nipples and slid his tongue down her stomach to the edge of her jeans. While he licked her skin he unfastened them. He tugged them down and she wiggled out of them. Emma's panties were the same pale blue as her bra and they were made entirely of see through lace. Hook playfully bit the edge of her panties and tugged one side down with his teeth and the other side with his hook. Once they reached her ankles he flung them across the deck to meet her bra.

He was kneeling down at her feet and he was staring at her. Emma tilted her head to the side and looked at him curiously.

"You're beautiful, Emma. The most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on".

Emma blushed. She knew he meant it. He looked at her so sincerely. His eyes were wide with wonderment and full of love.

He ran his hand along the inner side of her leg, starting from her ankle. When he reached her inner thigh he gently urged her legs apart. Her legs fell open.

All her muscles were basically jello at this point and she felt so relaxed. She felt so happy and so loved. Tiny bursts of pleasure were erupting from between her legs where Killian was working her with his fingers.

She was so slick and warm. He massaged her clit in a circular motion with his thumb and slid his index finger in and out of her. He was slow at first, making sure she was ready for him. She was moaning and getting increasingly louder. He added another finger to glide in and out of her.

Emma was tightly clenching the sail material underneath her, digging in to it with her nails. Her head tossed from side to side as she moaned. She wiggled against his fingers, driving them deeper.

He loved seeing her like this. He was rock hard and couldn't deny that he would love some pleasure for himself, but this was more than enough to satisfy him. It honestly surprised him how much pleasure it gave him to pleasure her. And he _would_ pleasure her.

He bent down and began to run his tongue up and down her clit. He licked her fast while he continued to pump his fingers in and out. He curved his fingers slightly so he could rub her inner walls. She was dripping wet and tasted amazing. He licked her all over, savoring every sweet drop, being careful not to let his lips touch her. He reached up his other arm and used his hook to tease her nipple.

"Killian!" Emma yelled. "Killian, don't stop!"

If he could come from words alone he would have. Hearing Emma say his name was almost enough to send him over the edge.

She was close to climax, he could feel it. Her muscles were tightly clenched around his fingers and her whole body was shaking. He stopped licking her and quickly took his hook and pressed it against her clit. He still was pumping his two fingers in and out. After holding his hook against her for a few moments he moved it and exhaled his hot breath on her.

Emma screamed out. Her back arched upwards and her nails tore through the sail. Just as she screamed, there was a flash of bright, white light. He glanced up at the sky, thinking it must have been a shooting star, but did not see anything. He returned his eyes to his lovely Swan, lying there before him.

She looked so happy and so satisfied. Her skin was glistening with sweat. Her cheeks were red. Her hair looked like it had gone through an adventure all its own, standing up every which way. He smiled wide and laughed quietly to himself.

"What's so funny?" she managed to get out in-between heavy breaths.

"If only you could see your hair now, love".

She rolled her eyes. "Oh I don't even care. I'm too exhausted to care."

He laid down next to her. She shifted to her side and rested her head on his chest. They remained quiet for a few moments as they both stared up at the stars.

Emma broke the silence. "That was amazing. You are amazing".

"Well, I appreciate the compliment, but you are the one who is amazing".

Emma smiled. Her heart was restless in her chest and it felt so different. It felt heavier, but in a good way. It felt full and complete.

Hook sat upright and turned to her. "Ready for round two, love?" He grinned and ran his tongue along his teeth.

She sat upright as well and she nodded. "I am. And this time, you will be able to use those lovely lips of yours".

Before Hook had any time to react Emma pressed her lips against his.

*****To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bright, white light. It consumed him. It surrounded him completely, inside and out. He could feel it pulsing through his veins. It was warm and soothing, yet somehow it felt cold and energizing at the same time. He could not understand it and did not try to. All he knew was he felt complete, whole and utterly content with the world. For those few moments he forgot where he was, what he was doing, and even who he was. **

**He then suddenly felt the soft, smooth skin of Emma's lips pressed against his own and he was pulled back into reality. It all came rushing towards him and it immediately came crashing down on his heart. What had she done? Does she even realize? Does she understand what this means for her and her magic? Is Storybrooke doomed? Has the Wicked Witch has won? A million questions fought inside him, all of them needing an answer but none of them able to come out.**

**Emma sensed his confusion and his fear. She pulled back and looked deeply in to his eyes. Reassuringly, she placed her hand against the side of his face and smiled. His eyes were moving back and forth over her face, scanning her for any sort of hint, any clue to explain what just happened. His mouth opened but no words could form.**

**"Killian, it's all right. Everything will be all right"**

**His heart was racing in his chest, she could hear it pounding. Sweat was forming across his brow. His lungs felt uncomfortably tight. Panic was quickly setting in.**

**With a look of determination on her face, Emma placed her hand over his heart. Her hand glowed, emitting a beautiful, soft, white light. A wave of calm spread over him. His whole body untensed and he took in a few deep, relaxing breaths. His mind cleared and he was once again able to speak.**

**"What happened? You kissed me. Why!? You may have broke my curse but now the Wicked Witch has stolen your power. How will we defeat her now? What will happen..." He words trailed off as he tilted his head downwards. Emma's hand was still pressed over his heart. He placed his hand over hers. "Emma... did you just use your magic on me?" **

**"Killian, I have to tell you something. I've been needing to tell you this for a while now, but it had never felt like the right time."**

**He stared at her, eyes wide and unblinking. **

**"I kissed you because I knew it would not remove my power. I knew that I could break your curse and still keep my magic. I figured it out a while ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I should have...I just needed time. I needed time to accept it. I was scared."**

**His brow crinkled in confusion. "What were you so afraid of, love?"**

**Emma laughed a short, breathy laugh. "That's exactly it".**

**Hook tilted his head to the side, reminiscent of a confused puppy trying to make sense of an unknown sound.**

**"Love. I was afraid of love." She moved closer to him and took his hands in her own. "Killian, my whole life I have been afraid to let anyone in. To let anyone close to me. To truly love anyone. I'd felt that way ever since I learned my parents had abandoned me. I was afraid to get hurt again." **

**Tears were forming in Emma's eyes and Hook's heart ached.**

**"Then, once I was at a point in my life where I felt like I could try to let someone in, I did, and it ended up exactly as I thought it would. After that, I was determined to never let that happen to me again. I was protecting myself, keeping everyone at arms length and never again letting true love in to my heart..." **

**She paused and smiled widely, her eyes glittering at him. Hook then realized her tears weren't of sadness, but of joy. Her whole face was radiant, beaming with a sense of newfound hope. "And then I met you".**

**Thoughts slowly started to align themselves in his mind and relief overcame him. His heart lept and tears started to form in his own eyes. He knew he would remember this moment as the happiest moment of his entire life. "We shared true love's kiss..." he whispered softly. **

**She nodded at him and blinked her beautiful eyes. Tear drops fell and her cheeks glistened. **

**Killian took his warm, slightly calloused hands and brushed away her tears. He held her face gently between his hands and leaned in to press a deep, passionate kiss against her lips. He pulled back slightly, leaving their lips only inches apart and his warm breath caressed her lips as he spoke."True love's magic is the most powerful form of magic and it can break any curse. With your kiss and your magic...our magic, we must have been able to break the Witch's curse and suffer no consequences from it." **

**Emma smirked slightly. "She didn't count on us sharing true love." She looked downwards. "To be honest, I didn't either. This has all been a lot to deal with. I was still trying to accept the fact that I had my own magic when I started to figure out that you and I..." She shifted and looked uneasy. "I'm still having a hard time accepting it. Not too long ago I promised myself to never love any one again... and now this." She looked up and noticed Killian looked a bit uneasy as well. "Please don't get the wrong idea, me feeling this way has nothing to do with you." She placed her hand on top of his and smiled reassuringly. "I'm glad its you."**

**Killian stared deeply in to her eyes for a few quiet moments and then a look of understanding came over him. "Emma, from the moment I first met you I felt it, though I didn't know what it was then. I was a broken shell of a man, consumed by revenge, and you were able to make me feel again. I started to feel hope, happiness and the desire to become a better person. I wanted to be worthy of you, and of your love, but not only that, I wanted to be some one that I could be proud of. " He laughed to himself and shook his head. "Those thoughts and feelings were running through my mind constantly, day and night, but what really drove me crazy was that I wanted so badly to figure out what those feelings truly were and where they came from. At first I thought they weren't real, that it had to be a trick. I had done so many terrible things in my life and I felt I deserved to be punished, not rewarded...but you helped me Emma. I finally realized how ridiculous it was for me to want to blame some one, or something, for my happiness. I started to accept myself, my past and present self, and learned that I could just...be. But now I understand it. It's our love, Emma, our ****_true_**** love."**

**For the first time in her life Emma felt perfect. Not that ****_she_**** was perfect, but that her life was now just as it should be. She looked at the man who sat before her and realized that he too was perfect, for her. Together they gave strength to the others weakness. She had mended his heart and he had opened hers.**

**Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned all her weight against him. Killian fell back against the deck of his ship with Emma pressed tightly on top of him.**

**Emma whispered in his ear. "I knew I had to believe. If I could believe in magic I knew I could believe in us... we ****_are_**** magic." She paused and let out a sigh mixed with a giggle, as she realized what she had just said sounded very cheesy. "What I mean is, you make me feel so loved, Killian, and love is something that I had no longer believed in. If you can make me feel this way then there really must be something so true, and so magical, about our love."**

**Killian then felt Emma's body tense up slightly and she leaned back to look him in the eyes. A hint of sadness washed across her face.**

**"And I'm sorry..." She pursed her lips and then tilted her head downwards.**

**"Emma... what in the world could you be sorry for? You have no reason to apologize to me, love."**

**"I do. I feel like I do, anyways. I'm sorry that it took me this long. I'm sorry that it it not only took me a very long time to believe in our love, but that once I did, it took me even longer to admit it, to you and to myself. I felt as if I were to say it out loud, or act on it, it would then make it real and I would be let down again, like every other time in my life. Like I said, I was scared." She looked uneasy now and was now avoiding his eyes.**

**Killian took his hook under Emma's chin and gently urged her head up so he could look in to her lovely eyes again. **"I was scared too. I felt I didn't deserve happiness. You felt you didn't deserve love. But, like you said, **_we_**** are magic." Emma smirked at Killian using her cheesy line. "Slowly, but surely, our love healed each others wounds. We might not have understood it, or even realized that it was happening, but that is what magic is, right? You can't see it and you don't understand it, but it is something that just...happens, unexplained and unexpected. Then, like magic, afterward you may feel confused and try your best to make sense of it, or even try to ignore it and push it away, but you can't..." He smiled at her. "I understand, Emma, you don't need to apologize."**

**Emma was now running her fingers through his soft hair and down the side of his beard. Her body was much more relaxed and any hint of sadness was gone from her face. **

**"I love you, Killian". She said in a sweet, delicate voice.**

** Killian wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I love you too, Emma". **

**Emma leaned in and kissed Killian on the cheek. Then kissed him on his jawline and nuzzled in to his beard. Killian leaned his head upwards, exposing his neck. She trailed sweet, long kisses down the side of his neck. When she met his collarbone she playfully licked and nipped at it. **

**Killian laughed a quiet deep laugh, followed by a surprised sounding groan as Emma wrapped her hand tightly around the bulge in his pants. She began to slowly tease him and rub her hand up and down while still licking and nipping at his neck. Killian let out more groans now, deep and rough and getting increasingly louder.**

**Emma leaned up and straddled him, and she was still rubbing him slowly with a firm grip. "Are you ready for your turn now, captain?" Her cheeks were flushed and she bit her bottom lip as she stared at where she was rubbing.**

**Killian was so hard now and so aroused that he couldn't really form anything that sounded like a coherent sentence, or even anything that sounded like a word, but he tried anyway and got out an "Ugghhnn..."**

**Emma licked her lips and began unbuttoning his vest. She ran her warm, smooth hands along his chest and opened his vest. Killian leaned forward and she pulled the vest off of him. He laid back down and she continued to caress his chest with both hands. He felt so strong and muscular and his chest hair was surprisingly soft. She leaned down and began kissing him, starting at his left shoulder and she stopped when she was at his nipple. She licked it, slowly at first, just teasing him. He moaned in approval. She then circled his nipple with her tongue and began to suck on it, occasionally nipping at it gently with her teeth. She used one hand to tease his other nipple.**

**Her free hand trailed down his stomach to the top of his pants. He was expecting her to get back to the gentle but firm massage through his pants that he was getting earlier, but to his surprise she slipped her hand in to his pants and began to rub his head. He let out a very sexy, satisfied sounding grunt. He was wet and she spread it over his head and then down his shaft. He felt amazing in her hand and she shivered with anticipation as she wondered what he would feel like inside of her.**

**Emma left his nipples and leaned upwards to undo his pants. She ripped them off of him. She was so aroused and wet herself now that she was quickly losing patience. She needed to see all of him, to taste him and to feel him fit perfectly inside her. **

**Killian laid there before her completely naked. Turns out, he does not wear any underwear under those tight, leather pants of his. This turned her on even more.**

**Emma wrapped one hand firmly around the tip of him and wrapped her other hand around his shaft just below it. He was very...large. Not only long, but thick too. Emma had suspected he was, just by eying the obviously large bulge in his pants, but it still caught her a bit off guard to see it right before her. Her stomach fluttered as she thought about taking all of him in to her.**

**She glided her hand up and down his shaft, gripping it firmly. With her other hand she was circling his head with her fingertips. She started this off slowly, but increased her speed steadily. Killian had his eyes shut and his mouth parted open. He was breathing heavier now and ever so often letting out an extremely sexy, low growl. **

**Emma just had to taste him. She wanted to feel him up and down with her tongue. Emma backed up and keeled down between his legs. She started by licking his head slowly, circling him the same as she had done with her fingers. She then ran her tongue down the length of his shaft and back up again.**

**Killian was obviously enjoying himself more and more. His grunts were louder and more often now. He was gripping the sail underneath him tightly with his hand on one side and his hook had already ripped though the sail on the other side. **

**Emma paused for a moment and then took him in her warm, wet mouth. She went down him slowly and managed to go all the way down his full length. She was rather impressed with herself. **

**He let out an "Emma! Ahhh...oohhh yesss..." followed by loud moaning and grunting. Some of it may have been words but she couldn't really tell.**

**She slid her mouth up and down him a few times and then added in her hand, gliding it up and down along with her mouth. She kept a firm grip and a steady pace that was not slow, but not fast either, as she was no wear near done with him. She could tell he was getting closer and closer to his release, so she slowed down gradually, loosened up her grip and eventually left him, but not before licking his head a few more times.**

**She leaned upwards to look at Killian. He was panting and was so aroused that he was having a visibly hard time controlling himself. He wanted her and needed her so badly, right then and there. **

**He leaned upwards, grunted and said "Swan, I want you. I need you".**

**"Then you'll have me" she said. Emma pushed him back down, straddled him, and held herself just up above him for a few agonizingly long moments. **


End file.
